


Scalding Stroke

by labrnth



Series: stay with me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 愛這種東西，是如此酸澀溫柔、而甜美。他是這樣以為的。直到他真正體例到這份情感時，才理解它是何等直率而暴力，那像是要將他硬生生撕裂一般的劇痛、剝皮拆骨地蹂躪那顆脆弱的心臟。





	Scalding Stroke

　　冰刀刮在冰上的聲音一下一下在冰場內迴盪，細碎的人聲交談，從大片的落地窗透漏的陽光給予室內足夠的光線。勇利雖然腳下踩著滑冰鞋卻沒有上場練習，和嘴裡碎念抱怨的尤里站在一起、傾身靠在欄杆上。

　　同身為他的教練和競爭對手的那個男人一早愉快地表明希望今天能在練習開始前把曲子完整滑過一次。他看著維克托悠閒緩慢地踏入清空的滑冰場、順著場子滑了幾圈作為熱身，冰刀的尖端輕輕叩響冰面，在冰上滑出的軌跡圓潤順暢。

　　繞行著，一面滑向冰場中心。光線灑落在維克托身上，陰暗和明亮的對比勾勒著好看的五官和身型，那對清澈的眸子閃動著光暈，在每一下眨眼時輕輕流轉，柔光下淺色似乎從他的髮稍褪去、近乎透光的。

　　前奏響起的剎那，維克托抬起手，拂過自己的面頰。

　　猝地垂下雙臂半跪在冰面上、又即刻輕巧地旋身站起。所有的空氣和氛圍跟著維克托的一舉一動流動，那些漂亮的旋轉和步伐，沉溺在音樂中男人用一切肢體語言訴說著想表達的事物。

　　勇利的心臟猛地揪緊，活生生的傳奇，不論親眼見到多少次，都會令他驚豔。那種讓人顫慄的感動就像觸碰著他身上最為脆弱的那塊柔軟，只是輕輕一碰都足以令他灼傷。

　　三周跳、四周跳，維克托連續完成兩個跳躍動作、動作舒緩下來，流暢地向他滑過來，汗水滑下泛著紅潤的脖頸，舉起左手張開五指、好似要抓住什麼，卻又在指尖掠過勇利的面容時退回冰場。

　　他側頭，和勇利對上眼神。深藏情緒的眼眸微微瞇起，頓時綻放笑意。

　　

　　男人的雙唇囁嚅著，嘶聲念到他的名字。

　　

　　愛這種東西，是如此酸澀溫柔、而甜美。他是這樣以為的。

　　直到他真正體例到這份情感時，才理解它是何等直率而暴力，那像是要將他硬生生撕裂一般的劇痛、剝皮拆骨地蹂躪那顆脆弱的心臟。

　　

　　── Only love can hurt like this.

　　

　　他輕輕哼唱，而維克托恰好從淋浴間裡走出來。擦拭著濕漉漉的頭髮，水讓髮絲的銀色變得較為暗沉，脫下浴衣、把毛巾掛到一旁，男人笑著表示「勇利老是唱一些悲傷的情歌」然後把自己擠進勇利的雙腿間。

　　男人扣上他的腰際，剛出浴的水氣染上他的肌膚。

　　今天練習的時候怎麼分神了？

　　勇利面對突如其來的問題只是笑了笑，答道「下次再告訴你」。

　　他們替彼此褪去底褲，臥房內響起綿密的親吻聲，交錯的喘息輕柔且刻意小心。勇利纂緊了手中的床單，任由那個男人撫上他的大腿，一面捧吻著，膝蓋骨、小腿肌，到腳踝的筋絡，以及那些過分練習留下的破皮和水泡。

　　空氣應是冰涼的，畢竟外頭在下雪，勇利卻覺得肌膚上蒙上一層薄汗、不安地燥熱，他微微張口把溫暖的呼吸擠出肺臟。當男人稍微用力些觸碰那些傷口，他冷不防喊了一聲「痛、」而驚動了對方。

　　維克托略微抬起頭、用嘴形問他是否還好，細軟的瀏海垂了下來遮住他一邊的眸子。

　　那實在有點可惜，那雙眼眸裡閃動的光暈和透徹顏色一直是勇利相當著迷的部分。當他輕輕點頭示意沒事，對方仍舊挪動身子靠了上來，安撫性質地給予親吻，乾澀、柔軟的唇瓣交疊，描繪形狀地摩娑。

　　然後那些唇瓣的觸碰上移了一些，至鼻尖、眉心、最後是微微垂下的眼簾，細碎、帶些癢意，勇利忍不住揚起嘴角，半推擠著對方的肩膀，帶著笑意道「好癢」。男人拉開了一些距離看他，若有所思想說點什麼、或許是想抱怨他沒有情趣，而片刻又俯下身向勇利嘀咕溫熱的耳語。

　　維克托用好聽的嗓音說了什麼他聽得不是很明白，不過他想是句饒舌的俄語。

 

　　勇利唐突想起晨間的練習。

　　維克托的舞步裡帶著溫柔的依戀，優雅滑行裡透露孤獨、等待某個人踏入冰場伴於他身側，分享所有的美好。他拱起身子環抱自己，伸出左腳垂身滑了個圓，接著舒展開雙臂，指尖在冰冷的空氣中又畫了個圈。

　　映著冰光的眼眸眨動著，每一下搧動眼睫都宛若千隻蝴蝶鼓動雙翅。

　　那是他的靈魂。維克托擁有滑冰、而滑冰也近乎是他的一切。

　　然而勇利在結束後問到剛剛滑的是什麼，男人卻回答「是愛」，並牽起他的手、輕輕貼上自己的臉頰。

　　──是給勇利的愛。

　　

　　靈活的手指在他身上按壓，撩撥著纖細敏感的神經，勇利悶哼地把半張臉埋進被單裡、埋進熟悉的柔軟精香氣和對方身上的氣味。他感覺到對方在他身上抹上冰涼的稠液，腰際瑟縮地微微彈起。

　　勇利、

　　拖著漫漫長音親暱地嚷他，那雙手揉按著鼠蹊部、撫摸起能挑起性慾的部位，潤滑用的液體很快就在這樣的愛撫下溫熱了起來。方才還在他身上遊走的指尖試探性地壓上臀間狹窄的穴口，接著小心翼翼地深入、摸索；腸壁吸吮住侵入的異物，維克托耐著性子等待私處的擴張，淺幅度抽送、適時增加手指的數量，並再次吻上他的唇、讓他轉移注意力。

　　濕潤的吮吻近乎是讓勇利難以思考，舌面摩擦著，混和稠黏的唾液，男人的舌尖搔刮他柔軟的上顎，四瓣揉合在一塊，掠奪空氣地一遍又一遍、舔吮著。然而當他差點忘記停留在自己身體裡的手指、男人分開勇利的雙腿，在他狠狠倒抽一口氣時埋入他體內。

　　直到所有都被他納入，維克托發出長長的嘆息。

　　男人替他拭去額頭上的汗水，然後緩慢地退出、再重新深入，富有情慾地、反覆喊著他的名字，就像那個重覆進出自己身體的舉動一樣，好像他們就算緊緊鑲嵌近彼此的身體也不夠靠近。

　　維克托做的性事，就像是要將已經全裸的他、再脫去一層皮似的。灼燙的熱度從肌肉和內臟鑽了進來，他忍不住抓緊胸口疼痛的地方、淚水淹沒了本來就朦朧的視線，自唇邊流洩的呻吟和乾澀得讓喉嚨近乎灼燒的喘息──

　　但卻舒服得不得了。

　　勇利恍恍惚惚地感受對方緩慢進出，瞬間、意識飛得遠遠的。

　　

　　事後，他們依偎在一塊、肩並肩共享彼此的體溫。

　　維克托捲曲玩弄著他的髮絲，擺動著雙腿淺聲悶笑著，把厚重的棉被上拉了些，讓它能蓋住兩人的肩膀，並用好聽的嗓音說東說西，說對於編舞和賽前訓練的想法、或者假日想去哪裡玩云云，手臂攬過勇利的肩膀，指尖輕彈著。

　　勇利陷在床鋪裡，酸軟的腰際和四肢疲倦無力，他在平穩的音量中一下一下打頓著，迷濛湧上睡意地、不自覺緩緩扭過幾分角度，側著脖頸喃喃對方的名字。

　　怎麼、勇利想再來一次嗎？

　　男人歪頭把耳朵湊過去，「喔呀」地揚起嘴角。他推了推維克托，埋怨著「到底是誰體力比較好」，一邊否決了那個想法或者提議，接著挪動身子讓自己能正視對方。

　　蠕動的雙唇擠出一句細聲的問句。維克多聞言不禁愣了愣，隨即露出愉快的笑容、在他的臉上吻了一口，靠過去把答案悄聲送達耳邊。

　　

　　維克托輕拍著戀人的背，他知道放鬆下身子的對方沒有打算再回應他什麼，漫漫哼唱起不久前對方才唱起的歌。

　　── Save me, save me. Cause’ only love can hurt like this.

　　

　　

　　

　　『愛對我來說是什麼嗎？』

　　『我也不是很清楚，不過有勇利在、那種答案好像不太重要了吧？』

**Author's Note:**

> 勇利詢問維克托「對你來說愛是什麼？」，而勇利真正想知道的是自己究竟是在對方心裡佔據了什麼位置。既說滑冰是維克托的一切、維克托滑的又是給勇利的愛，那是不是能稍微代表……？


End file.
